


Beer Pong

by DRAMAtical_Panda



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Facial, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, Smut, Uke!Koujaku, beer pong, idk - Freeform, seme!Noiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 12:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5456084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAMAtical_Panda/pseuds/DRAMAtical_Panda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of Beer Pong turns sexy when two rivals go head to head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Pong

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Wattpad. The story its on is DRAMAtical Murder One Shots! Check me out! @DRAMAtical_Panda

Clear stood on a chair, and held the karaoke mic to his face. "AOBA VERSUS ME.....MINK VERSUS REN......AND KOUJAKU VERSUS NOIZ!!!!" He hollered, using his best sports announcer voice.

"You don't want to join in?" Aoba asked the red-haired man next to him. "I mean, you own the place. We aren't excluding you or anything...."

Mizuki, who was casually leaning against the wall, held his hands up, palms out. "I'm only here to provide the alcohol." He smiled warmly, glancing at Aoba.  "But my money is on you."

"LET THE GAMES BEGIN!! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!!" Clear cheered, tipping his bottle up and taking a sip. A few cheers erupted at the Hunger Games reference.

Ren bounced the ball up and down against the ping pong table, while on the opposite side, Mink stood there, menacingly staring down the rows of red plastic cups filled to the brim with beer.

He crossed his arms, and glared at Noiz. "Give it a rest. Can't you two just tolerate each other for one night?" He grumbled, directing his frustration toward the strawberry blonde next to him, staring daggers into Koujaku.

Koujaku narrowed his eyes. "Ready to get wasted, brat?"

Noiz smirked, shifting his weight onto his other side. "Better bring your A game, gramps."

"Tch." Koujaku rolled his eyes. "This is real life, not all mental, Rhymster. You sure you can handle a REAL game?"

"Rib is dying, old man. Catch up with the second generation before you croke"

Mink silently flicked the ball in the general direction of the cups, not even aiming, and missing any if the targets by a long shot. "Hm"

Ren sighed and threw the ball into a cup across the table with ease.

"Score." He called out, hinting at the larger man, who grunted and chugged the contents of the cup.

Aoba smiled as he stepped up to he table. Everybody cheered for Aoba as he threw his ball, barely making it in. "Alright, Clear! Your turn!"

The bluenette tugged at Clear's shirt. Clear stumbled off of the chair and took a ball in hand.

"Yay!!" Tossing the ping pong ball underhand, his feet shuffled awkwardly beneath him, as he missed the shot. The white ball rolled into the crowd, getting lost in the sea of legs. "Oh darn!" He giggled, slurring a bit.

"Clear. You're drunk"

"Nooo Im naawt!" He pouted, downing the beer and stumbling backwards into Aoba's arms.

The room went silent as everybody's attention was fixed on the heated rivalry that has stirred up countless wars between Rhyme and Rib. Don't be fooled by their similarities of being a pastime game. Or as  an activity that forms strong bonds with the glue of competition, because even though the words are next to each other in a dictionary, the players in Rib and Rhyme were polar opposites. Thus a rivalry has formed. And the most well-known one was between two people who can't get any more different. Noiz  of Ruff Rabbit, and Koujaku from Benishigure.

The two men exchanged snide remarks and dirty looks. Even choosing who would have the first turn was a verbal battle on its own.

"I guess I'll go first." Noiz offered, motioning to Mizuki. In turn, the tattoo artist pulled out a box of ping pong balls. Each ball had his signature rabbit printed on it. Two were tossed to him.

"Custom ping pong balls? Seriously?" Koujaku laughed. "Cocky little bitch."

"Well, If you are as good as you have been telling me, this is going to be a long game. Might as well have some style." Noiz explained, casually tossing one of the balls without a second thought. The bunny ball plopped into the cup right in front of Koujaku. The beer sloshed upon impact,  as if taunting the older man that it's handler was much better than him in all aspects of life. That he had no chance of winning this boss battle, or any battle for that matter.

Koujaku chuckled and held his hand out.   Beni popped out of his pocket, handing him a custom ball. This one had his Ribsteez tag art on it.

"Benishigure?" Noiz commented. "Ruff Rabbit is better--which you are free to join whenever." Noiz casted a sideways glance at Aoba, who rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"You people seriously need to stop going on about me being a No Mark. It is pissing me the fu--"

"AOBA-SAN! Watch your language!" Clear yelled out, throwing himself onto Aoba, who caught him and led him to a chair.

The crowd erupted with claps and hoots. The women that had gathered were swooning, their voices getting louder and louder.

"He is soooo irresistible!"

"Go 'Jaku!"

"Beat that dumb kid!" Koujaku wore his confident smile, as Noiz growled, but the perfect celebrity smile was gone instantly when Noiz pulled Aoba into his arms. He pointed at the cups and whispered something in his ear. The blunette gasped, but nodded when Noiz's grip tightened.

Koujaku clenched his teeth, angered at the sight of Noiz laying his hands on Aoba. A bit of jealousy struck a spark in his head. How could Aoba let that happen? Sure he was attractive. Very attractive for the matter, but he had the personality of a little brat who thinks he owns the world and everyone  in it.

"Get off of Aoba!" He barked and Noiz shrugged and stepped away. He nodded at Aoba, who nodded back.

The blonde looked up at Koujaku again, and smirked. "Watch this." Noiz focused on a particular spot on the table, then closed his eyes. He threw the ball and it bounced off of Koujaku's face, and landed perfectly into the cup next to the one before.

Everybody cheered, overpowering the boos from the women surrounding Koujaku  

"Hate to break it to you Koujaku addicts, but your boy is losing to me tonight."

Threats  filled the room, as Koujaku's followers defended him. Koujaku winked at the females surrounding him, and they all fell into a fit of squealing.

He tossed the ball into the cup in front of Noiz, just as Noiz did to him, but less flashier. The beer splashed onto Noiz's clothes.

"You're going to pay for that klutzy move, daddy." Noiz purred seductively, grabbing the attention of Mink.

"Not you, Cinnamon Daddy. XD"

"THE GAME IS STILL TIED BETWEEN NOIZ AND KOUJAKU!!! WHO WILL WIN! THIS IS A CLOSE MATCH FOLKS!!! WILL NOIZ TRICK SHOT HIS WAY TO A VICTORY? OR WILL THIS BE A WIN FOR KOUJAKU AND HIS FANGIRLS?--"  Aoba nudged Clear, to make him stop taking and further embarrass himself.

Noiz held the last ball in his hand, and turned around. The crowd behind him slamming their fists on the walls and tables that were pushed out of the way of the table tennis court. They beat their fists into the surface in tome with his name.

"Noiz! Noiz! Noiz!

"Show 'em who's boss!"

"Fuck him up!"

And fuck him up is exactly what I'm going to do. Noiz thought, scheming his next move. He swatted the air with his bandaged hand, indicating those in his way to move. Facing back to Koujaku, he smirked and stared right into his eyes.

Koujaku's heart stopped as his eyes were captured by the piercing green ones. Noiz bit his lip and pitched the ball over his shoulder. The room went silent, and the sound of the hollow ping pong ball hitting the wall was loud and clear. Flying across the table, the ball bounced on the table, in front of the first row, and landed into yet another cup.

Everybody was stunned. Albeit a cocky German kid that didn't have any friends except mutuals, had skill at any sort of drunk party games.

Koujaku and Noiz kept their eyes locked, as the older man felt his heart start to race.

Those eyes.....

Shaking away the hypnotic stare session he was in, he took a deep breath and flung the ball. The ball bounced on the rim of a couple cups, then fell into a hole.

That's it. Three balls. Its a draw.

"OOOH! AND HE MISSES! IT LOOKS LIKE NOIZ IS THE WINNER!!!!!!!"

Koujaku's eyes widened. "Wait- WHAT?" Looking closer, he noticed how the ball didn't land in a cup, but in between two, in place of the cup that Mink drank.

The members of Ruff Rabbit erupted with celebration, shaming the Ribsters  

"Bottoms up!"

"Loooser!"

"Fuck Benishigure!!"

"Drink up, big boy." Noiz hummed, and the latter grimaced, as he shamefully drank the three cups with the ping pong balls.

The tiny wines of disappointment from the women echoed in his ear. 

"adda boy...." Noiz chuckled, watching the man's chin lift as he finished off the last off, what he thought, must've tasted like absolute failure.

Slamming the cup down, Koujaku had to lean against Ren, in order to prevent falling. "Someone is stoned." Noiz mumbled, walking around the table and grabbing Koujaku by the arm.

Ignoring the protests of the women that surrounded him, and even occasionally slapping away a hand or two, he glared Aoba. Aoba nodded and grabbed everyone's attention.

"SOOOO how about some karaoke?"

With everybody distracted, Noiz led Koujaku in an empty room in the back, where they could be alone.

"Like I said, you're going to pay for what you did to my clothes."

"Where are you taking me?"

Koujaku asked, tripping over his own feet from the speed-walking Noiz was doing, pulling at his arm with a tight grip.

Noiz didn't reply. Instead, Koujaku was pulled into a storage room in the back of the shop. Boxes towered them and bordered the walls. There was a somewhat empty table on the wall opposite of the door.

The older man found himself being thrown forward, then pushed against a steel table. Rolls of tape and papers scattered on the ground.

His vision was a bit blurred. But in reality, he wasn't as drunk as Noiz thought he was. Hell, being friends with a part time bartender had conditioned him with drinking. And for someone his size, he could handle three cups of beer. However, if he were to have drank anymore, well, lets just say he wouldn't remember a damn thing the next day.

"Noiz! W-What the fuck are you doing?" The blonde grabbed Koujaku's wrists and pulled his arms over his head. Pressing his thigh into Koujaku's limp, clothed dick, he chuckled when the older man hissed though his teeth.

"You got beer on my favorite shirt." Noiz said, clicking his tongue and shaking his head, as if ashamed of the bad behavior of a child. "You're in big trouble, mister"

"Who the hell do you think you a--Aah!" He was kneed dangerously close to the crotch , instead, the younger purposefully kneed his inner thigh, resulting in faint bruising on the clothes skin Koujaku whimpered as he glared daggers at Noiz.

This brat was cocky. Oh what he would give to be the one fucking him. He wouldn't have that irritating smug face if he was the one getting manhandled.

The blonde noticed a bundle of rope on top of a box. Koujaku followed his gaze and shook his head.

"Fuck no."

Grinning, Noiz let go of Koujaku's numb wrists, trusting him to stay put- Which had been a mistake. Feeling the bony fingers release their grasp in him, Koujaku bolted, throwing himself at Noiz. His body weight knocked him down, but the latter was quick to his feet, grabbing the rope and then twisting Koujaku's arms behind his back.

The metal legs scraped along the concrete floor with a ear-splitting screech. Noiz's iron grip immobilized the loser, all he could do was glare at him over his shoulder, not at all helping his situation.

Noiz trembled with anticipation as he took an extra second to imprint the image of this desperate, sore loser into his brain. It was inevitable. He was going to fuck the split ends out of his damn hair. So hard that he will see his senior in tears. He'll be screaming for more before the end of the night. This was why he talked Aoba into letting him go against Koujaku in beer pong. The whole night had been leading up to this moment. Now, he'll finally get to screw him into the frenzy that he had fantasized about on countless occasions .

"Get lost, brat!" He growled, but his breath was taken away when he was all but slammed facedown onto the steel table by the surprisingly strong teenager.

Noiz let out a grunt as he pinned the thrashing man down. Lifting he called for his Allmate, a bunny cube, and requested that it do something. "Go tell someone to fetch us some more beer." He ordered, and the hyperactive cube bounced off through an open duct.

"Now then..." Noiz's hands ran along the muscled back, massaging the tense shoulders and kneading the center and lower backside.

Koujaku shamefully let out a pleased groan, Noiz's skilled hands working at his stiff back. Those fingers were doing wonders to calm him down.

Soon, Koujaku had his eyes closed, relaxing against the table as Noiz sensually rubbed into the taut skin.

"You're grunting." Noiz began, moving his hands downward. "Does that feel good?"

"Mm hmm"

Koujaku lazily responded, enjoying this more than he wanted to... Until Noiz's hands gripped his ass with two surprisingly large hands, manhandling them like two melons. He massaged his behind, spreading and pushing together the bubbly cheeks.

"Mmh" Koujaku bit into his shoulder, trying his best to not let Noiz hear what what he wanted to hear.

"You know, if you're struggling to keep quiet now, just wait 'til I'm fucking you."

Koujaku's eyes widened as he wrestled against the teenager's grip, but the rope restricted him so much, the very idea of freeing himself by force was thrown away.

There was a knock at the door, causing the duo to jump. Koujaku almost bursted with tears of joy.

_Finally someone to rescue me...._

"Come on in." A shit-eating smirk on Noiz's face filled the relief with dread. A man walked in, and when he saw the two, he quickly averted his gaze away, knowing he just saw something he wasn't supposed to see.

"Here is those drinks you wanted."

He blindly set the two plastic cups on a shelf and hurried out the door, locking it behind him.

Noiz reached for the cup and pulled something out of his pocket. The blonde did something that Koujaku didn't see, then flipped the older man to over so he was sitting on the table with his back to the wall.

Noiz then traced his jawline before his fingers tilted his chin up and pressed the cup to his lips.

"Drink."

Koujaku, who knew he was at a disadvantage, obeyed shamefully, drinking the contents. His vision was a little blurry when he finished it.

"Good boy." Noiz teased, tossing the cup over his shoulder, it landed on the concrete floor, and skittered to other side of the room.

Noiz worked the rest of the mans clothes off, the rope strategically placed so the clothes could be removed- his pants around his ankles and the kimono and obi tossed aside. His hands went south and he pushed two fingers into Koujaku's tight heat.

He got breathy gasp in response. Barely preparing him, the German got impatient, deciding to pull out his painfully hard member, and rubbed it against Koujaku's ass.

"Feel that? Imagine how nice it's gonna feel pounding your ass into another dimension." Noiz whispered into Koujaku's ears. His cock twitched, getting harder and harder by the minute. His body had a soft barely-noticeable-but-definitely-there numbing sensation  

"What you're feeling now is an aphrodisiac. They work quite well. Got it from some mutuals in Morphine."

Koujaku had the urge to tell Noiz to stop, but he wanted him to continue. He wanted to be further seduced by the rather attractive German that-even though pissed him off regularly, he had grown rather close to.

Noiz grabbed Koujaku's hair at his nape and threw him down, causing him to land face down on the metal table.

With ass up and completely accessible, Noiz leaned in and sucked on the sensitive part of Koujaku's neck, and pushed in slowly. The friction caused him to hiss.

"Hey, gramps! Relax. "

The elder growled, not sure exactly how he should be feeling right now. His brain was telling him that he should be disgusted, but his body was on fire, telling him how much he wanted more. More. More.

Noiz gave him half a moment to adjust, before snapping his hips forward, instantly buried balls-deep into Koujaku's stretched ass.

A loud, unsuspecting moan escaped the bottom's lips. The blonde pulled almost all the way out, watching as his dick slid out, then thrusted back in, seeing it disappear.

"Aah!! Ah-Nooi--" Koujaku was gripping the edges of the table as their skin slapped loudly against each other.

Moans echoed in the storage room as Noiz threw his head back, keeping a firm grip on the man's hips.

Filled to the brim, Koujaku's eyes fluttered shut.

"God, you look so slutty right now. You're moaning like a porn star."Noiz purred into Koujaku's ear. Spanking his ass as he mercilessly railed into the older man.

"Everytime I pull out, your body just sucks me back in. How sleazy."

Normally, Koujaku would have assumed he would hate being slut shamed, but to be honest, the dirty talk, and being fucked hard by his rival's rather large cock changed his mind.

"Fuuuck! Noizz!"

"Ngh--yes. Tell me what you want old man."

"Hard-ah-harderrr..."

_What the fuck am I saying?_

"Greedy little bitch."

"Aah! Fwah!!!! --ah- Noiz!"

_It feels so good. It's not supposed to but it does._

"How does it feel?" Noiz asked, his hot breath tickling his skin.

"So...big..."

"How dirty. Wanna see what it looks like?" Noiz grabbed the man's waist and pulled it up, so Koujaku's body was bent over, giving him full view of Noiz's cock sliding effortlessly in and out.

"Mhm..ah..ah" he couldn't quite let out his voice, his head hurting with a sense of vertigo from being upside down.

Wet noises filled Koujaku's ears as he was Getting closer and closer to climaxing. Noiz was so deep inside him, slamming into his prostate. He was getting screwed so exceptionally well, that he swore he was seeing stars.

"Noiz! Fu-Cum. Now.-ah"

Noiz laugh was malicious. "Do it. I bet it's tasty."

Koujaku didn't even process what Noiz had just said, he was suddenly assaulted by his own cum, shooting out and landing al over his own face.

The whitish-sticky substance dripping down his eyelashes and onto his lips. His forehead and hair was soaked from sweat, semen soaking his disheveled locks.

Oh yeah. The position...

Noiz rode out his orgasm, his eyes fluttering shut as he bit his lip, hot gasps of ecstasy escaping tantalizing lips.

Sexy.

Koujaku suddenly felt Noiz's hot seed paint his insides. At the same time, a drawn out, throaty moan came from the blonde.

He then helped Koujaku back up, and the two simply sat there, regaining their breath.

Noiz glanced over at Koujaku, and smirked impishly.

"Wanna rematch?"


End file.
